Amorous
by Nordryd
Summary: **Coppermane & Fluttershy SoL Oneshot** WARNING: RATED T, 2ND BASE STEAMY MOMENTS. During a summer heatwave, the group decides to cool off with a visit to the beach. Seems like fun, until Coppermane & Fluttershy become rather hormonal when they see a little more skin on each other than they're used to. They can't help but feel extremely tempted, even though they've agreed to wait.
**Hey guys! Yes, it's Slice of Life Oneshot time again. Now, I'm going to be completely upfront with you all. This story will consist of Coppermane and Fluttershy going to 2nd base. To make it clear there will be** _ **no graphic descriptions of sex in this oneshot**_ **. It's just 2nd base (T rating and all). Nothing more than that. It will get rather steamy though.**

 ****To put it in perspective, on the FIMFiction version, there is a "** _ **sex**_ **" tag on the story. Still a T rating, but there is the "** _ **sex"**_ **tag. Nothing graphic, but they will get to 2nd base. For my usual readers, this might be a little weird. You have been warned.****

 **Hopefully that won't ruin the story for you. Coppermane and Fluttershy have to explore their relationship, right? I've had this oneshot written out in bullet points for a while now, and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you all! We are jumping forward in time quite a bit, and I might revisit the FlashLight plot sometime, just not right now. I have a pretty good ground plan laid out as far as my stories go, so I'm gonna continue with that before I revisit subplots. Now with all that out of the way, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Thanks to Fluttershy 2059123 for her help. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amorous

"Ooh, the humidity is ruining my hair," Rarity whined, trying to de-frizz her hair with a brush.

"How long is this heatwave supposed to last?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hold on" Sunset said, pulling her phone out. "It says… oh no. Not until Tuesday." The group all groaned, obviously not thrilled.

"Ah never thought Ah'd say this, but Ah'm glad Ah got the day off today," Applejack said. "Ah don't think Ah'd last too long in this heat."

"I put out eight water bowls before I left this morning," Fluttershy said. "All the animals were so thirsty. Poor babies…"

"I wish I had an indoor soccer court," Rainbow Dash said.

"Do you girls know of _anything_ we could do? I mean, we can't stay here forever, right?" Sunset said.

The girls all pondered for a moment. What _could_ they do? Band practice? None of them were really feeling up to it. Their rehearsal days were on Thursdays anyways. What else? A picnic? Oh goodness no. Again, it was too hot for that.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie squeaked. "What about the beach?"

The rest of the gang appeared to perk up upon hearing Pinkie Pie's suggestion. It actually sounded like the perfect idea. The waves, the sea breeze, the sea spray, and enjoying the sun in swimsuits. How come they never thought of this before? It seemed like the obvious choice for a day like this.

"That's actually a really good idea," Sunset said.

"I'm down for that," Rainbow Dash said.

"Relaxing with the sea breeze does sound quite lovely," Rarity said.

"And I can skip rocks!" Pinkie Pie said. "I've been practicing a lot with Maud!"

"Well it's settled then," Sunset said. "Oh! We should see if the boys want to go. Fluttershy, see if Coppermane's interested. I'll ask Flash."

"Okay," Fluttershy said, pulling her phone out.

 _ ****Fluttershy to Coppermane, 11:14 AM****_

 _ **Hello, Coppermane! We were all going to go to the beach this afternoon. Do you want to join us?**_

 _ ****… ****_

"Ooh! We should all go the boutique. I have some adorable bathing suits we could wear!" Rarity said. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout if it cools down later, we all come back to ma house for a bonfire," Applejack said.

"A bonfire?" Rainbow asked. "Aren't we going to the beach to get _away_ from the heat?"

"If it _cools down_ , Rainbow," Applejack restated. "Ah'm sure if it's still steaming, we can hang out inside all the same."

"That sounds good to me," Sunset said.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie said.

The rest of them nodded agreement as well, making Applejack smile.

"Alrighty then!" Applejack said. "This heatwave might not be so bad after all."

"At least for today," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy suddenly squeaked when her phone buzzed in her hand. It was a reply from Coppermane. She wasted no time in opening up his message.

 _ ****Coppermane to Fluttershy, 11:17 AM****_

 _ **That sounds nice. I'd love to cool off a little. Count me in. Should I meet you guys there? If so, what time?**_

 _ ****… ****_

"Coppermane said yes. When were we going to go?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe… 2:00 or so?" Sunset randomly suggested. "Any objections?"

The group shook their heads. It was as good of a time as any. Fluttershy smiled and quickly wrote her reply to Coppermane.

 _ ****Fluttershy to Coppermane, 11:20 AM****_

 _ **Is two o'clock okay?**_

 _ ****Coppermane to Fluttershy, 11:22 AM****_

 _ **That's perfect. I'll meet you girls there.**_

 _ ****Fluttershy to Coppermane, 11:24 AM****_

 _ **Yay! I can't wait. I love you :D**_

 _ ****Coppermane to Fluttershy, 11:25 AM****_

 _ **Love you too :)**_

 _ ****… ****_

"He's going to meet us there," Fluttershy said.

"Awesome. And Flash said he's in as well. He'll meet us there too," Sunset said.

"Lovely! Well, ladies, shall we make haste to the boutique?" Rarity asked. The girls all nodded, and got up to leave. They groaned as they walked outside into the thick air. They would be glad once this heatwave was over. In any case, they headed for the boutique to get ready for the beach. Rarity was eager to show the girls what she had in the way of cute swimwear.

* * *

"Well, Fluttershy, which one do you want?" Rarity asked, presenting the rack of swimsuits to her. Everyone else had already picked one, and were ready to go. Fluttershy was the last one.

She looked through the various swimsuits on the rack. Some were solid colored, some had patterns, and some had different colored tops and bottoms, but they all shared one big characteristic. They were all two-piece suits.

"Um… Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Um… d-do you have any… one piece suits?" Fluttershy asked bashfully.

"Well, I have a few, but I think you should pick a two-piece suit," Rarity said.

Fluttershy let out a worried whimper as she aimlessly browsed the rack of two-piece bathing suits.

"What's wrong, Fluttershy?" Sunset asked.

"Oh… um… it's just… I've never worn a two-piece before…" Fluttershy said.

"Really?" Sunset asked. "You've only worn one-pieces?"

"Darling, I think you would look adorable in a two-piece," Rarity said. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, making Fluttershy blush.

"Um… I don't know…" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, come on, Fluttershy," Sunset said. "You'd look hot in a two-piece."

Fluttershy only blushed harder, and started playing with her hair. Sunset giggled and walked up to the shy girl.

"You know, Coppermane would _love_ it if you wore a two-piece," Sunset said teasingly.

Fluttershy looked up at Sunset, and blushed when she saw her teasing smile.

"He would?" Fluttershy asked. Her interest was piqued now that Coppermane was in the picture.

"No doubt. He'll go crazy, I just know it," Sunset said.

"C'mon, Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"Give it a chance," Rainbow Dash said.

"Coppermane won't know what to do with himself!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Fluttershy's face was bright red, and she hid behind her hair. But she also pondered to herself. Would Coppermane really like it _that_ much?

"Here," Sunset said, sifting through the swimsuit rack herself. She browsed around until she found a simple, solid-turquoise bikini. "This one would be perfect."

"Ooh, yes!" Rarity chimed in. "It would bring out your eyes very nicely."

"Go try it on," Sunset said, handing the swimsuit to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy reluctantly took it, and slowly walked into the changing room.

"Ya know, maybe we shouldn't make her wear it if she doesn't want to," Applejack said.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Rainbow Dash said.

"I think once she sees Coppermane's face, she'll feel much better," Sunset said. "Besides, she can totally pull off a bikini."

Just then, the changing room door opened, revealing Fluttershy standing bashfully. Her knees were bent inwards, she hid her blushing face behind her hair, and she held her hands in front of her. And she was wearing nothing but the turquoise two-piece. The girls' eyes went wide upon seeing her.

"What'd I tell you?" Sunset said. "What do you think, Fluttershy?"

"Um… I-I don't know," Fluttershy said shakily.

"Oh, come on, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash chimed. "You look totally hot!"

"You look adorable, darling!" Rarity said.

Fluttershy's face was bright red. She held herself in her arms, feeling naked. Sure, it was just her friends seeing her now, but soon it would be Coppermane, and anyone else who was at the beach. She could already picture everyone's eyes on her. But if it really would make Coppermane happy, she was willing to muscle through it. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Fluttershy put on her pair of green shorts, and Rainbow Dash threw her a similarly colored towel.

"Alright, let's go," Rainbow said. The girls all filed out of the boutique with Fluttershy behind them all. Fluttershy would admit one thing about the two-piece. It sure made the humidity much more bearable.

* * *

Coppermane set up his station somewhat close to the sunny shoreline and was lying back, relaxing peacefully. Flash Sentry was also here, but by the shore, sitting in the water. Coppermane managed to find the guts to take his shirt off and lay back on his towel with his sunglasses on. He kind of felt a little naked with only his swim trunks on. He never liked walking around shirtless, since he was self-conscious about his body. He was pretty average, and his back was also slightly hunched over. He was only laying on his towel though. As long as he was staying put, he could take his shirt off and still feel comfortable. Normally, he wouldn't have wanted to come to the beach, but ever since this heatwave hit Canterlot, he would do anything to cool down. The sea spray and sea breeze were doing wonders to cool him off, and he always found watching the waves washing up on shore to be very mesmerizing and zen.

But the other reason that made him want to come here was Fluttershy. Even if Coppermane usually disliked something, Fluttershy could make it enjoyable just by her mere presence. Besides, he always loved spending time with his princess. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous, though. One perverted thought was dominating Coppermane's mind. Would Fluttershy be wearing a swimsuit? He's never seen her in one before, and found himself rather anxious to see what she would look like. Would it be a one-piece, or a two-piece? Or would she just wear normal clothes? Knowing Fluttershy, she might be too bashful to wear a swimsuit. But Fluttershy has surprised Coppermane before. If she would be wearing a swimsuit, Coppermane only hoped he could keep his libido in check. Until then, he could enjoy watching and hearing the waves crashing on shore.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE_

The girls all arrived at the beach, and immediately felt better upon feeling the sea breeze. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all went off together to find a good spot to sunbathe, and Pinkie Pie started scouting the beach for skippable rocks. Sunset stayed behind, accompanying a very nervous Fluttershy. Sunset looked out at the beach to see that it was fairly crowded. Not that surprising consider how hot and humid it was.

"Um… Sunset… there's a lot of people here…" Fluttershy said, holding her hands up to cover her partially-exposed chest region.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Sunset said, taking her shirt and shorts off, revealing a dark crimson two-piece bathing suit. "I'll go with you, but once we find Coppermane, you're on your own, okay?"

Fluttershy was still apprehensive. The only things covering her right now were her bikini top, and shorts with the other half of her swimsuit underneath. She felt so exposed.

"Alright, Fluttershy. You know what to do," Sunset said.

Fluttershy whimpered. "Do I have to?"

Sunset nodded. "Fluttershy, don't worry. You'll look great. Nobody's looking but me. C'mon."

Fluttershy was about to protest some more, but she bit her tongue. It would be pointless to argue any further with Sunset. There was no getting out of this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sighing in defeat, Fluttershy slowly took her shorts off. Now, the only covering her was her bathing suit.

"See? It's not so bad, right?" Sunset asked. Fluttershy's face was bright red as she whimpered and hid behind her hair. "Hey, you're not alone. We'll walk across the shore in only our swimsuits together, alright?"

Fluttershy managed a small smile. At least Sunset was wearing only a swimsuit as well. Maybe everyone would look at Sunset instead of her?

"Alright, let's go," Sunset said. And with that, the two girls headed down to the shoreline. Fluttershy held herself in her arms as she walked. The girls all told her she looks great, but nevertheless, she still felt really naked. Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing once they found Coppermane.

* * *

"Oh! I think I see him!" Sunset said, pointing to a familiar boy lying back on a towel with sunglasses.

Fluttershy saw him, and bit her lip. She had been so worried about what he would think of her swimsuit, she completely neglected the fact that _he_ might be wearing a swimsuit too. And indeed, he was. He lied back on his pitch-black towel, shirtless with only his black swim trunks on. Fluttershy felt her face heating up. She's never seen that much skin on him. In fact, she's never seen him in shorts at all. His body was admittedly average, but Fluttershy still thought he was the cutest guy in the world. He looked pretty cool with sunglasses too. Fluttershy felt her nerves escalate as she and Sunset got closer to her boyfriend.

"Oh, I think he's sleeping. M-Maybe we shouldn't bother him…"

"Hey, Coppermane!" Sunset shouted, ignoring Fluttershy's nervous suggestion.

Coppermane heard his name, and immediately looked in the voice's direction. He saw Sunset waving at him, and next to her was… whoa. Coppermane's jaw hit the sand when he saw who was next to Sunset. Next to her was none other than Fluttershy. And… _wow_. Coppermane lifted his sunglasses to make sure he was actually seeing correctly. Coppermane's earlier assumptions that she would be wearing a swimsuit were correct. Fluttershy was wearing an adorable two-piece turquoise bikini. Coppermane found himself gawking. He's always been aware of Fluttershy's nice body, but he's _never_ seen her like this. Her skin shined so softly in the sunlight, and her long, pink hair draped so perfectly down her naked shoulder. Her turquoise swimsuit brought out her beautiful eyes. Coppermane's male brain then subconsciously guided his eyes down to behold the rest of Fluttershy's gorgeous, half-naked body. Her sexy, curvaceous figure, a pair of cute, perky breasts, and some long, sexy legs. He's never seen this much skin on her before. The way she walked was also driving him crazy. She held her hands in front of her bashfully, almost as if she was trying to cover herself, and she hid her face behind her hair. As Coppermane beheld Fluttershy, the entire world around her seemed to disappear, and all he saw was the goddess of beauty herself. He never realized just how _hot_ Fluttershy was until now. There wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world.

Coppermane eventually came to his senses when he realized Fluttershy was approaching him. He felt his anxiety rising… among other things. As she got closer, he felt his nerves skyrocket. It was like meeting her for the first time all over again. Trying to act cool, Coppermane put his sunglasses back on, and sat up on his towel in an attempt to hide his pitched tent downstairs.

 _Dude, why are you being so nervous? It's Fluttershy; your girlfriend! You're allowed to check her out. Still… she's never shown that much skin before…_

Coppermane only hoped that putting his sunglasses on would somehow mask the fact that he was practically drooling over Fluttershy's appearance right now. Why did he have to have such raging hormones?

Eventually, Fluttershy reached Coppermane. She still held herself in her arms, feeling naked because of only wearing a bikini.

"Um… hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, bashfully waving at him.

"H-Hey," Coppermane said, trying to act cool… and hide his bulge.

"C-Can I sit?" Fluttershy asked.

"Um… y-yeah, of course," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, and laid her towel out next to Coppermane's.

Sunset giggled at how shy the couple was right now. She knew Coppermane would like Fluttershy's bikini.

"I'll let you two have some time to yourselves," Sunset said. "I'm gonna go join the others. See you two later."

"Bye," Coppermane said.

"Goodbye," Fluttershy said. Sunset gave Fluttershy a wink and a teasing smile before walking away to join Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, stationed not too far away.

Fluttershy's face was very warm as she looked at Coppermane. She held herself nervously in an attempt to cover herself. But now that she was with Coppermane she felt a little better and more secure. Coppermane lifted his sunglasses right as Fluttershy began lowering her arms away from her chest.

"D-Do you like my swimsuit?" Fluttershy asked bashfully, playing with her hair.

Coppermane's face went bright red. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to look down at her cleavage, now clearly visible with her arms out of the way. Even so, he stole a glance anyways. He inhaled sharply upon seeing her sexy breasts, promptly looking away. He cursed himself inside. Why was he such a pervert?

"Um… y-yeah. It's really cute," Coppermane said, even though it was a huge understatement. He rubbed his neck nervously.

Fluttershy blushed and smiled. She giggled nervously to herself. "Thank you," she said. She did in fact catch him glancing down for a second. He wasn't subtle when he tried to check her out. She didn't mind though, as long as it was Coppermane. She scooted closer to him, and placed her hand on his naked chest. "Thanks for joining us, Coppermane," she said with a smile.

Coppermane shuddered at the feeling of her delicate hand on his naked chest. It was as if it hasn't registered in his brain that this goddess was actually his _girlfriend_. He had to act cool, though. He needed to keep his hormones in check. He placed his hand over hers, and offered a smile.

"N-No problem. Thanks for inviting me. I'm always happy to spend time with you," Coppermane said, making Fluttershy smile.

Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the cheek. She felt so much better about wearing this bikini after Coppermane said she looked cute. After Coppermane complimented her, she felt pretty. That was one of the million things she loved about him. He made her feel pretty. Coppermane laid back down on his towel, and Fluttershy laid down too, cuddling next to him.

Coppermane blushed a little at feeling Fluttershy's bare skin against his. Her skin was so soft and smooth. It made the feeling of cuddling with her even more amazing. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up more with him.

All their initial nervousness faded away as they cuddled together. Fluttershy and Coppermane could both tell this was going to be a good day.

* * *

It occurred to Coppermane and Fluttershy a few minutes ago that they neglected to put on sunscreen, so they decided to apply some now before it got much later.

Fluttershy began applying sunscreen to herself, and took a moment to scan around the beach. It wasn't as crowded as you might think it would be on a day like this. There were still quite a few people here, though, including Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset sunbathing not too far away. Pinkie Pie was somewhere on the beach, presumably searching for rocks, or doing whatever Pinkie Pie does. It's been a very relaxing day so far. The sea breeze and sea spray helped to cool the beach occupants down from the heatwave. To make things even better, Fluttershy was spending the day with her loving prince. What could be better?

She glanced behind her to see Coppermane rubbing sunscreen on his chest and arms. She blushed at the sight, and couldn't help but smile. He was just too cute. Fluttershy continued applying sunscreen to herself, but soon ran into a problem. She couldn't reach her back. She usually wore one-piece suits, and never had to worry about protecting her back. But now, her back was completely exposed. Fluttershy bit her lip. How was she going to get sunscreen on there? She looked around nervously, as if doing so would give her a solution. But lo and behold, she spotted something to her side. Nearby Fluttershy and Coppermane was another couple, and Fluttershy felt her face heat up when she saw what they were doing. The guy was rubbing sunscreen on the girl's back. Fluttershy smiled at the sweet gesture. She looked down at the tube of sunscreen in her hand, and bit her lip. Should she ask Coppermane to do the same for her? Would it be weird? She needed to get sunscreen on her back somehow, but what would he think if she asked him? She looked back over at the nearby couple, and Fluttershy saw the girl's happy expression. Fluttershy felt a little warm inside. It looked like it felt really good. Fluttershy looked down at the tube, and found herself more curious than anything.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, summoning all her courage.

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked, looking behind her.

"Hmm?" Coppermane said, looking up. Fluttershy paused for a second when she noticed where his gaze was aimed before looking up at her. Was he looking at her butt? Fluttershy blushed at the thought. Maybe he liked the swimsuit more than he admitted.

"Could you… um… d-do me favor?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Sure. What do you need?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, hoping what she was about to ask wouldn't be too weird. Her face we heating up by the second.

"Um… would you mind… um… maybe… p-putting sunscreen on my back?" Fluttershy asked, offering the tube to him. Her hand was shaking from her nerves. She only hoped Coppermane wouldn't notice. "Please?"

Coppermane just stared for a moment, trying to register what she just asked of him. Rub sunscreen on her back? Did he hear her correctly? He was gonna get to rub sunscreen on her back? He's been gawking at her all day, and now he was gonna get to _feel_ her?

Fluttershy took his silence as a no, and started retracting the tube. "Or… if you don't want to…"

"No no, it's not that," Coppermane said quickly before she could revoke her request. "I-I'd be happy to."

Fluttershy's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course," Coppermane said. He held his hand out, beckoning her for the tube of sunscreen.

Fluttershy blushed and smiled, handing the sunscreen over to him. She turned around to face her back towards him, and brought her hair around her shoulder to her front.

Coppermane's heart was pounding. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure, he's touched her plenty of times before, but not like this. Not when she was half-naked. Even so, why was he so nervous? Fluttershy was his girlfriend, after all. Still… her sexy, curvaceous figure made Coppermane's stomach fill with butterflies.

Fluttershy waited with anticipation for Coppermane to touch her. Her pounding heart resonated in her ears. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but quiet ones as to not worry Coppermane. Why was she so nervous? It's not like this was a stranger or anything. This was Coppermane; her boyfriend. She shouldn't be so tense. She trusted Coppermane to be gentle with her. He always is. Yet she couldn't help but feel anxious. This is the first time Fluttershy has implicitly asked Coppermane to be intimate with her, and she didn't know what to expect.

Fluttershy suddenly felt Coppermane's hands, making her gasp sharply. The cool sunscreen sent a small jolt through her body. She felt Coppermane pause for a second, probably because she gasped so suddenly, but he soon proceeded.

As he rubbed her skin, Fluttershy felt her anxiety melt away. The sound of her pounding heart faded out as waves of bliss flowed through her. He massaged her skin so gently and carefully. Fluttershy felt a warm feeling stir inside her as her hormones escalated. She bit her lip as soft moans escaped her mouth. This felt _amazing_. Everything around her seemed to fade out as her prince transported her to a world of total bliss. She never thought it would feel _this_ good. She felt so warm inside. He caressed her body so lovingly. He had only just started, and she didn't want him to ever stop. It felt so good.

Coppermane couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He almost felt unworthy to be doing this. It was like he was touching the goddess of beauty incarnate. Her skin was so soft and supple, and glistened with the sunscreen. He touched her gently and delicately, as if pressing too hard would break her. His hands evoked quiet, yet audible moans from Fluttershy, making him smile. He loved making her feel good. He moved his hands down to her lower back, evoking a slightly louder moan, and making her arch her back. Coppermane's hormones were going haywire. By arching her back, she implicitly stuck out her cute little butt, which Coppermane's male brain gravitated to more than he'd like to admit. His tent was completely pitched, and he was biting his lip. He did his best to control his hormones, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

Fluttershy involuntarily moaned a little louder than she meant to when Coppermane moved down to her waist. Coppermane noticed this, and stopped moving his hands. Fluttershy whimpered and looked back at him. Coppermane was surprised when he saw in her eyes… desire?

Coppermane blushed at her pretty face. Her turquoise swimsuit bought out her gorgeous eyes beautifully.

"You okay?" Coppermane asked bashfully.

Fluttershy's cheeks went red. "Mmmhmm," she said, wanting so badly for him to keep going.

"D-Does this feel alright?" Coppermane asked as his face flushed bright red.

Fluttershy's face went red as well. "It… It feels… wonderful," she said, smiling bashfully, and trying to hide her raging hormones.

Coppermane smiled shyly, and resumed caressing her skin, evoking another quiet moan from her.

Coppermane and Fluttershy had completely forgotten about the sunscreen. At this point, Coppermane was just giving Fluttershy a massage. Neither of them minded in the least, though. It was an amazing experience for both parties.

Coppermane gently caressed Fluttershy's soft, supple skin, feeling her quiver as he touched her, and relishing every one of her sexy little moans. He tried his best to control his raging hormones, but it was becoming _incredibly_ difficult, especially when he would move his hands down Fluttershy's back, making her arch, showing off her cute butt. Whether she was doing that on purpose or not, he didn't know, but either way, it was driving him crazy. Her pleasured whimpers weren't helping at all. She trembled as he caressed her body. He loved giving her affection and making feel good, but he was at war with his own libido. He wanted so badly to feel more. He wanted to explore her gorgeous body so much, but barely managed to keep himself in check. He didn't want to take advantage of Fluttershy in her current state. Even so…

Fluttershy felt so relaxed, and so warm inside. It was like swimming in a sea of euphoria. He touched her so lovingly, and the slick sunscreen made the sensation even more electrifying. She reflexively shivered in pleasure at his touch, biting her lip to dampen her involuntary moans. He caressed her so gently, yet voluptuously. She felt his hands travel lower, causing her reflexes to kick in and make her arch her back. She began running her hands up and down her own legs as her hormones became increasingly difficult to control. Her moans became a little louder as Coppermane's hands pressed slightly harder. It felt so amazing. Her skin was so sensitive. She felt so warm inside. She felt this sudden desire for him to reach down and feel her bottom, or reach down to her legs, or if he was feeling bold, reach around to her chest. She almost wanted to take his hands and guide them around herself. She felt this unexplainable yearning for him to explore her body more…

"Hi!" a loud voice said suddenly said right next to the couple, jolting them out of their amorous trance. They looked to their side to see Pinkie Pie standing there with a big smile on her face, completely oblivious to the fact that she scared the living daylights out of them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked in her signature bouncy voice.

Fluttershy and Coppermane's faces were bright red from getting caught. Their hearts were pounding from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"Um… I… I was… um… p-putting… s-sunscreen on her back," Coppermane said shakily. Technically, it was true, right?

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Aww, you two are just the cutest couple ever!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, making the couple blush even more.

"Have you two ever skipped rocks? I _love_ skipping rocks! It's so much fun to watch them go _skip_ , _skip_ , _skip_ across the water. Though, sometimes rocks can be stubborn. My sister, Maud, talks about rocks all the time. She has a _pet_ rock named Boulder! Maud says that rough and bumpy rocks are very stubborn and don't like to skip, but smooth, flat rocks are bouncy and fun! Here, watch this!" Pinkie pulled a relatively smooth and flat rock out of thin air, and chucked it across the surface of the water. It skipped once… twice… three times before plopping beneath the surface. Pinkie squealed in glee. "Did you see that?! That was so neat! That's the most skips I've gotten so far! But now I have to go find more rocks. Have fun, you two!" Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to the couple and proceeded to skip along the coastline to find more smooth and flat rocks, humming a tune to herself.

It took a moment for Fluttershy and Coppermane to recover from what just happened. Their gazes eventually found each other, making them immediately blush and look away.

"Um… you should be good now," Coppermane said, handing the tube of sunscreen back to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy played with her hair as she bashfully accepted the tube. "Thank you," she said.

"N-No problem," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy looked down at the tube, and whimpered disappointingly. She never wanted that intimate moment to end. One thing was for sure. Next chance she got, she was going to ask Coppermane for that again.

* * *

Later in the day, Coppermane and Fluttershy were still cuddling with each other. The others eventually found their way to the water, but Fluttershy and Coppermane liked staying in each other's arms. The temperature hadn't really changed much since this morning. Maybe it was marginally cooler, but for the most part it was the same. The humidity had gone down, though, making the air less thick. The humidity was down enough to where Coppermane felt more comfortable with putting his shirt back on. Fluttershy kept her shorts off though, remaining in just her swimsuit. She still felt a little naked, but Coppermane helped make her feel more comfortable in it.

Fluttershy didn't feel like going out in the water. She felt too comfortable in Coppermane's embrace. She wanted nothing more than to spend eternity in his arms. She felt so safe and loved. But as they laid together, Coppermane's gaze found its way below her eyes for a split-second before returning back up again. Fluttershy rose an eyebrow at this. Did he just look down at her _chest_?

"Um… Coppermane?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm?" Coppermane asked.

"Um… did… did you just look at my… um… well…" Fluttershy's face went bright red as she looked down at her chest.

Coppermane bit his lip, and felt his face heat up. Guilty as charged. "Well… um…" Fluttershy looked back up at him with a smirk on her face. Coppermane sighed. "I-I'm sorry. It's just… um… well…"

"Yes?" Fluttershy coaxed.

"Fluttershy, can I be blunt?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, reaching her hand out to touch his arm.

"Um… y-you look… _amazing_ in that swimsuit," Coppermane said, blushing profusely.

Fluttershy felt her cheeks heating up at his compliment. "You think so?"

Coppermane nodded. "If I'm being completely honest, you look _really_ hot, Fluttershy," he said, feeling like his face was on fire.

Fluttershy's face flushed completely red. She didn't know he liked the swimsuit _that_ much. Just hearing him say that made her feel more comfortable wearing it. She thought his blushing face was extremely adorable too. She looked down, and noticed a very apparent bump in his swim trunks. This only made Fluttershy blush even more.

Coppermane noticed Fluttershy looking down, and blushed even more when he realized what she was looking at. He tried to cover the bulge up, but in doing so, he only confirmed the fact that he had a boner right now. He heard Fluttershy giggling, making him bite his lip.

"And… if I'm being completely honest…" Coppermane said, sitting up.

"Yes?" Fluttershy coaxed, sitting up as well.

"Well… I… I've been really tempted by you today," Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

Fluttershy blushed, and began playing with her hair. "Really?"

Coppermane nodded, blushing profusely. "I-I didn't say anything before because I didn't want you thinking your boyfriend was a just a giant pervert. Especially after we've… well… agreed to wait, y'know?" he said. Coppermane subconsciously looked down at Fluttershy's body, but quickly caught himself, pulling his gaze away. He cursed himself inside.

Fluttershy caught him checking her out again, and she just blushed and giggled. She scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his heart.

"Coppermane, it's fine," she said with a smile. "Actually… I've felt the same way today."

Coppermane saw Fluttershy's cheeks reddening, and felt his face heating up too. "You have? You've been tempted by… well… _this_?" he asked, bashfully gesturing to his thoroughly average body.

Fluttershy giggled, and slowly slipped her hand up Coppermane's shirt, making him shudder. Her hand reached his heart again, this time on his bare skin. "You're a very handsome guy, Coppermane. I think you look great in… well… just a swimsuit," she said, blushing majorly.

Coppermane blushed at her compliment, and shuddered at the feeling of her hand on his heart. He always loved it when she did that, but her delicate hand on his bare skin made it feel even better.

"I mean… I know we've agreed to wait… but… when I was… well… putting sunscreen on you… I felt… y'know…"

Fluttershy blushed knowingly. "Yeah…" she said, slowly retracting her hand from his under his shirt. "It… it just felt so good… I couldn't even think."

Coppermane smiled and brought his hand up to cup her face. He leaned in and gave her a tender peck.

"Well, if you ever need sunscreen again…" Coppermane said, rubbing his neck.

Fluttershy giggled, blushing majorly.

"Well… um… maybe… maybe I could use some more… r-right now?" Fluttershy asked. "I mean… only if you want to…"

Coppermane chuckled and smiled. He took a moment to survey the area around them. It was getting later in the day, and there wasn't anybody around them anymore. Their friends were off in their own little area, and some even came by and told them they were going for a walk around the coastline. They wouldn't be back for a while. Coppermane had some time alone with Fluttershy, and she was asking for more sunscreen. He certainly wasn't going to argue with feeling Fluttershy's gorgeous body again.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'd be happy to do that for you."

Fluttershy's face lit up, and immediately got the tube of sunscreen out. She handed the tube to Coppermane, and turned her back towards him. She brought her hair around to her front, and waited in anticipation for Coppermane's gentle touch.

Coppermane noticed something as he squeezed a glob of sunscreen on his hand. Her sexy back was still quite sleek, glistening in the sunlight.

"You don't need more sunscreen at all, do you?" Coppermane remarked.

Fluttershy's pursed her lips. Guilty.

"Um… well…" she was interrupted by the feeling of his sunscreen-covered hands on her waist, making her gasp sharply. She heard Coppermane chuckle right next to her ear. His breath hit the side of her neck, and she felt him kiss her cheek.

"If you wanted a massage, all you had to do was ask," Coppermane said deeply, slowly moving his hands up and down her waist, keeping his face close to hers.

Fluttershy's excitement increased with him moving his hands. He spoke in such a sultry voice. The slick sunscreen enhanced the wonderful sensation, as well as his breath on her skin.

"I-I'm sorry," Fluttershy said, quivering from his gentle touch.

"Don't be. Anytime you want a massage, I'll be happy to oblige," he said in a deep voice, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He whispered voluptuously in her ear, "I want to make you feel good."

 _Oh my…_

Fluttershy's excitement doubled as she felt his hand move lower, making her arch her back, and evoking a pleasured moan. Feeling his breath on her neck… feeling his hand gently caress her body… hearing him talk to her like this… it was almost too much. She bit her lip as his sensual touch sent electrifying pulses through her body. It felt so good…

Coppermane rubbed her skin gently, relishing every single moan that escaped her mouth. He still felt rather shy, but not as much this time around. He had but one goal this time: to make her feel good. His gaze travelled down her sexy body, taking in her beautifully curvaceous figure, and lingering on her butt. As much as he wanted to move his hands down there, he managed to keep himself in check. Instead, his gaze travelled back up, and stopped when it landed on another target. Her neck. He's seen guys kiss their girl's neck before. Maybe Fluttershy would like it? He hesitated for a moment, but hearing Fluttershy moan again annulled his apprehension. He wanted to hear more of those sexy moans. He took a deep breath, and locked onto his target…

"Uh!" Fluttershy squeaked as she felt something warm on the nape of her neck. Coppermane's lips. She melted at the feeling. It was like he ignited a fire of pleasure on her neck, and it felt amazing. She bit her lip to lessen the volume of her moaning. A lustful ember burned inside her as she began rubbing her own legs. Her whimpers became louder as Coppermane continued to suck on her neck. Fluttershy was swimming in a sea of euphoria. Her hormones were going absolutely haywire from the stimulation. She never wanted it to stop.

Coppermane saw her rubbing her legs as he kissed her neck and caressed her body. Was she as turned on as he was? Seeing her rub her legs as she moaned was making him go crazy. He decided to try something else, and gave her one more neck kiss before backing away. He heard Fluttershy whimper as his lips left her neck, and she turned around to look at him. Her lips appeared to be trembling, and her eyes were filled with lust. This only excited him more.

"You okay?" Coppermane asked, continuing to rub her waist.

Fluttershy nodded, breathing hard, yet shakily from his hands stimulating her waist. She saw a devious look come over his face as he used his index finger to trace down her spine. Fluttershy squeaked at the feeling as she involuntarily arched her back and whimpered.

Coppermane watched as Fluttershy arched her back, implicitly presenting her backside to him. Fluttershy kept her head turned to him, keeping her blissful, aroused face visible. The way she bit her lip was making Coppermane's hormones go wild.

Fluttershy caught him looking down at her butt again, making her blush. He bit his lip as he checked her out, further fueling the warm feeling inside of her.

"Go ahead," Fluttershy said quietly.

Coppermane looked up at Fluttershy. Did he hear her correctly?

"Wh-What?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean… i-if you want to… you can touch me there," Fluttershy said, blushing profusely.

Coppermane looked down at her butt, half-covered by her bikini. Was he hearing things? He was _allowed_ to touch her there? It even appeared like she was presenting to him; sticking her backside out like she not only granted him permission to touch her… she _wanted_ him to. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Leaving one hand to massage her waist, he slowly moved his other hand down…

Fluttershy shuddered with anticipation as she felt one hand travel down her body. Was he really…?

"Mmm!" she cooed as his hand reached its destination, making her moan in pleasure. His hands tickled her a little, making her giggle and arch her back. She felt the cool shock of sunscreen on his hand, making the sensation even more electrifying. This, combined with his hand on her waist, made Fluttershy practically melt.

Coppermane couldn't believe he was playing with Fluttershy's butt. It felt so soft and smooth, just like the rest of her skin. Her moaning made his hormones go insane.

"I-Is this alright?" Coppermane asked.

"It… it… it's amazing," Fluttershy said in a clearly aroused voice.

Her sultry tone of voice only encouraged Coppermane to feel more. He scooted up closer to her, keeping one hand on her backside, and migrating his other one from her waist to her thigh.

Fluttershy gasped as she felt his hand travel to her thigh. She wasn't expecting that, but she didn't try to stop him at all. Coppermane was being so bold, and she was loving it.

"Do you mind?" Coppermane asked softly in her ear, rubbing her leg.

Fluttershy moaned, and even giggled some. "N-Not at all," she said, shuddering and whimpering at his touch.

As if she wasn't feeling good enough already, Coppermane returned to kissing her neck, making her bite her lip to prevent her moans from getting too loud.

Fluttershy felt so warm. She used her free hands to rub her abdomen and other thigh as her lust increased. At this point, all resistance was gone, and she was completely at Coppermane's mercy. He was making her feel so good. Touching her thigh… fondling her backside… kissing her neck… Fluttershy felt so good, she could barely think. She bit her lip hard to make sure her pleasured moans were dampened. Even so, they escaped her mouth with decent volume as he explored her body. This is by far the most intimate he's ever been with her, and she was _loving_ it.

Coppermane continued to feel around, savoring every one of her pleasured whimpers. With every movement of his hands, he felt her shudder. He felt her slightly moving her body in rhythm with his hands, clouding his mind in a haze of lust. He wanted to feel more.

Feeling bold, Coppermane migrated his hand up her thigh, crossing the boundary to her abdomen, feeling her shudder as he did so. He started caressing her stomach, evoking more moans from her. He took a moment to look at her face, and it made his lust practically skyrocket. She was biting her lip, and her eyes were closed. Her face conveyed total ecstasy as he gently massaged her. She looked blissful and happy.

"You're so soft and smooth," Coppermane whispered in her ear in a deep voice, eliciting a smile and moan from Fluttershy. Coppermane gently massaged her abdomen, slowly working his way up to a clear target.

Fluttershy felt his hand move up her stomach, knowing exactly where he was headed. But to her surprise, his hands stopped right below her chest, making her open her eyes and look down curiously.

Coppermane saw her look down, and heard a whimper from her. He paused his hands.

"S-Sorry. T-Too far?" Coppermane asked, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Oh no. Not at all," Fluttershy said, blushing.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "I-I can touch them?"

Fluttershy felt her face heat up. "O-Of course you can."

A devious smile came over Coppermane's face as he returned to kissing her neck, making her fall back into her state of euphoria. His hand on her butt moved up to her waist, massaging it gently, making her whimper. Then, the hand on her abdomen slowly migrated upwards.

"Uh!" Fluttershy squeaked as Coppermane's hand finally reached her breast. "Oh my…" She shuddered in ecstasy and whimpered loudly. His hand fondled her shyly, but it was still electrifying. She had to bite her lip even harder to keep up with her increasingly loud moans.

Coppermane couldn't believe it. He was playing with Fluttershy's _breasts_. He caressed them gently, feeling her quiver as he did so. They were so round and soft, fitting perfectly in his hand. He didn't realize how turned on she was until he felt her nipples through her bikini. And they were _hard_. This, combined with her escalated moaning, clouded his mind with lust. He alternated between her two breasts, giving each of them equal attention, and relishing every sexy whimper she made. He never thought Fluttershy would allow him to be so intimate with her, and he was savoring every second.

"You feel amazing," Coppermane whispered in her ear. She let out a loud, suggestive moan, muffled by her lip-biting.

"Coppermane… k-kiss me… pl-please…" Fluttershy cooed, barely able to speak through the euphoria she was experiencing. She could feel her lips trembling with desire, yearning to feel his.

Coppermane heard her sexy plea, exciting him even more. He looked down at her lips, and immediately felt hungry for them. He wasted no time. He dove right in, and their lips ignited with fiery lust as he continued to massage her. He felt her moan into his mouth as they kissed, increasing his excitement. He felt all her lust through her lips. He kissed her passionately as he continued to feel and love her. Her lips were so sweet and delicious.

Fluttershy felt electrifying waves of euphoria flow through her as Coppermane fondled her body and kissed her. She felt all of his passion through his lips, making her moan in ecstasy. She never thought having her breasts touched would feel so amazing. Fluttershy suddenly felt something caressing the inside of her lips. Coppermane's tongue. Fluttershy happily, and hungrily, granted access. Their tongues wrestled with each other, adding to the euphoria Fluttershy was experiencing. She felt relaxed, yet aroused at the same time. Her hands ran across her legs again as her libido raged. Coppermane was touching her in all the right ways. His lips have never tasted so delicious. She felt so good… and so loved.

Coppermane's mind was clouded with lust. It made him so happy to know he was making her feel so good, and to know how much she was enjoying this. He did his best to show Fluttershy how much he can love her.

He wanted to make her feel even better. He wanted to feel more.

Fluttershy felt the hand on her waist travel downward. In her lustful haze, it took a moment for her to ascertain where he was headed. However, as soon as it clicked, it triggered an alarm in her head, and she panicked.

"Coppermane!" Fluttershy squeaked, breaking the kiss and stopping his hand.

"What?" Coppermane asked, snapping out of his amorous trance. He looked down, and saw where his hand was. His eyes widened. In his lustful spell, he was subconsciously heading for Fluttershy's womanhood. She had stopped him right above her bikini.

Coppermane immediately took his hands off her, and fell back on the towel. He covered his face with his palms in frustration.

Fluttershy saw this, and grew worried.

"Coppermane? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I just felt you moving closer and closer and… I panicked. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry."

Coppermane took his hands away from his face and sat up. He looked at Fluttershy with bloodshot eyes. Was he crying?

"You think I'm mad at _you_?" Coppermane said in a melancholy voice.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just wanted to make you feel good, and I… I took advantage of you…"

"Coppermane, what do you mean?"

"Y-You just felt so amazing. So soft… so smooth… so _perfect_. I totally lost control of myself. I made you uncomfortable. I-I'm so sorry…" Coppermane said, scolding himself. He looked down at the ground in shame. How could he be so ignorant? Maybe he _was_ just a big pervert…

Fluttershy was baffled at this. Coppermane would always find a reason to hate himself before he scolded anyone else. In a way, it was relieving to Fluttershy that he wasn't mad at her, but it still broke her heart to see him bully himself. He's been doing this since day one of their relationship. Heck, he's been doing it his entire life. Fluttershy knew this, and as a result, from the very beginning, has made it one of her goals in this relationship to show Coppermane that he's a good person. To undo the damage done by years of bullying and abuse, and show him he's loved. She knew he had no ill intentions. He just wanted to make her feel good; nothing more. Did he cross a boundary? Sure, but honestly, she couldn't blame him. Anyone else would assume that what they were doing would lead to going all the way. Besides, she was seriously enjoying it, as clearly indicated by her moaning and quivering. All things considered, you really couldn't blame him for trying. Deep down, she knew Coppermane cared about her, and had nothing but the purest intentions for her. She knew he never meant to take advantage of her. He would never harm her. He had no ill intentions.

Fluttershy could only think of one thing to cheer him up. She scooted closer, lifted his chin, and gave him a tender, loving kiss. She felt him relax once their lips met.

She pulled back, and was saddened to still see a look of self-loathing on his face. Though, it wasn't as severe as it was before.

"Y-You're not mad or disappointed?" Coppermane asked dejectedly.

"Of course not. I know you only meant well," Fluttershy said. "It's okay, Coppermane. I promise."

Fluttershy rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working. She could only think of one other thing. Reassure him that they were on the same page.

"Um… Coppermane?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"W-Well, when you first stopped _me_ , I wasn't thinking either. It just felt so wonderful, I couldn't think straight. But since then, I've been thinking about it. I thought about us, and where we are now. Coppermane… I-I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing either."

Coppermane's face started to look a little more at ease. "Really?"

"What you said when you stopped me… you were right. If we rush things, we might make a mistake, and it could ruin what we have," Fluttershy said. She took Coppermane's hand. "I love you, Coppermane, and I love where we are now. I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing yet. I realize that now."

Coppermane was silent for a moment, worrying Fluttershy. It made her think she just made the situation worse. But all her doubts were washed away when Coppermane suddenly pulled her into a tender kiss. He pulled away, and Fluttershy's heart soared when she saw nothing but adoration in his warm eyes.

"And I'm more than happy to wait for you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's face lit up. "You are?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Coppermane reached up to caress her face, and looked at her with the heart-melting smile she loves so much. "Fluttershy, I love you so much, and I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable or rush anything." His face turned a bright shade of red. "I want to show you how much I can love you, but if you're not ready, I'll wait as long as it takes. You take all the time you need. You're _more_ than worth the wait."

Fluttershy teared up at his words. "Coppermane… do you really mean that?"

Coppermane smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. "You know I would do anything to make you happy, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiled, and felt a tear escape her eye from his sweet words. It was so heartwarming to know how much Coppermane cared about her, and how understanding he was of her feelings. She pulled Coppermane into a big, warm hug. Coppermane embraced her back, making her melt in his arms.

"I love you so much," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Not as lucky as I am," Coppermane said, brushing her long, silky hair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too."

They pulled away, and Fluttershy blushed at his smiling face as tears of joy ran down her face. Coppermane used his kisses to catch her tears, making her giggle. She shuddered in pleasure at every peck. It felt like he was igniting a small, passionate ember on her face with every kiss, and she loved it. He pulled back, and brought his hand up to cup her face.

"Coppermane… I'm sorry for ruining the moment," Fluttershy said, blushing profusely.

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. It was all my fault. I should've remembered that we agreed to wait. I should never have gone back on that. You were right. What we have now is wonderful, and we shouldn't risk making a mistake that'll ruin it," Coppermane said, making Fluttershy smile. "Besides, it's probably good that you stopped me. W-We _are_ kind of in public…"

Fluttershy's heart dropped, and immediately looked around. Yep, still on the beach. In their lustful spell, they had completely forgotten about the world around them, and where they were. Their friends, or anybody really, could've been watching the whole time as Coppermane went to town on Fluttershy's body, and the amorous couple probably wouldn't have even noticed. Thankfully, nobody was around them. The sun was beginning to set, and the beach around them was empty. The couple laughed nervously in relief. They probably would've died from embarrassment if anyone saw them.

"If it helps, everything before I stopped you felt _wonderful_. It was so amazing," Fluttershy said, blushing majorly.

Coppermane smiled, and pulled her into his arms, evoking a squeak from her. He laid back on the towel with her on top of him, smiling up at her.

Fluttershy was surprised when he pulled her down with him, but didn't fight one bit. She loved it when he held her, and she loved cuddling with him.

"Well, like I said, anytime you want a massage, I'll be more than happy to give you one. I'll show you how much I can love you without going past second base. That is… until you're absolutely ready," Coppermane said, blushing majorly, and caressing her face.

Fluttershy giggled as her heart melted at his words. They were so sweet, and reached her very core. She leaned over to give Coppermane a passionate kiss. She felt him squeeze her in his arms as he took over leading the kiss, making her melt. As they kissed, she felt one of his hands travel down to her butt, evoking surprised squeak. She didn't break the kiss, though. She just found herself giggling into his mouth. She responded by slipping her hands up his shirt to rub his chest, hearing him groan into her mouth as she did so. After a while, she felt his tongue again, and she wasted no time in opening her mouth to happily grant him access. Their tongues played more bashfully this time, but it was still a wonderful, euphoric feeling. Coppermane was still quite shy, but she was glad he was becoming bolder. He's become so much more comfortable with her over the past few months. Little by little, he was coming out of his shell. Even so, one thing would never change. He would always be Coppermane; her sweet, shy, affectionate, and loving prince. She may not be ready to take their relationship to the next level yet, but in time, she would be, and her prince would be waiting for her on the other side with open arms. What they had now was amazing, and Fluttershy wouldn't trade it for the world. When the time was right, she would know.

After a few moments of total bliss, the couple pulled away, breathing hard. Coppermane felt something greasy on his arm, and lifted it off of Fluttershy to examine it.

"I-I think I may have used a little too much sunscreen," Coppermane said, blushing majorly at his glistening arm, still panting a little.

Fluttershy looked as well, still trying to catch her breath. She blushed at seeing how shiny his arm was.

"Well," Fluttershy said, cupping his face, "I think it was _just_ right. I _loved_ it."

Coppermane laughed, wrapping his arms around her again, not even caring about how greasy she was. He just wanted to hold her close in his arms. He pulled her into another loving kiss, feeling her relax in his arms as their lips connected. Her sweet, candy lips were by far the best part of her gorgeous body. Coppermane could kiss his Fluttershy all day. He felt her slip her arms up his shirt to feel around his chest, making him groan. He responded by moving his hands back down to her cute backside. He heard her giggle as he touched her butt, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little himself. He was surprised and thrilled that she was letting him touch her like this. She's become so much bolder since he first met her. She's grown much more comfortable with him. But no matter what, she would always be Fluttershy; the sweet, beautiful, delicate, shy princess he loved more and more every day, and treasured more than anything else in the world. He would walk around the globe eight times with a broken leg just to make her smile. Coppermane was prepared to take things to the next level, and show Fluttershy how much he can truly love her, but if she wasn't ready, he was more than willing to wait for her. However long it took, he didn't care. She was worth the wait.

Coppermane pulled away, blushing at her smile. He reached up to caress her beautiful, delicate face. He loved her blissful expression as he stroked her cheek. It made him so happy to give her affection. Her long, silky hair draped around Coppermane's face, filling the air around him with the sweet scent of roses. The sunset shined like a colorful halo around Fluttershy's gorgeous face, making her look like the angel she truly was. She was _his_ angel. Her amazing smile shined brighter than the sun itself ever could, and her beautiful teal eyes twinkled as they looked down at him. She was the embodiment of pure beauty. To Coppermane, Fluttershy was the most breathtaking sight in the world right now. He didn't deserve the most beautiful girl in the world. Nothing could even come close to describing how grateful and humbled he felt to have this goddess all to himself.

"I love you so much… my beautiful princess," Coppermane said, stroking her hair.

Fluttershy smiled, tearing up at his words, and gently caressing his face. He smiled as she stroked his cheek. Giving him affection made her so happy. The waning sunlight shined on his hair so beautifully, igniting his coppery highlights with brilliance. The fiery sky reflected so perfectly in his eyes, coloring them with red, orange, blue, and violet. He was so handsome… and so loving. He made her so happy, and feel so beautiful and loved. They haven't even been together for a year, yet Fluttershy couldn't imagine her life without him. She thanked her lucky stars every night for bestowing her with such an amazing guy.

"I love you more… my handsome prince," Fluttershy said, tearing up a little.

Coppermane smiled big at her words as the sunset reflected off the tears of joy in his eyes. He lifted his head to give Fluttershy another passionate kiss, feeling her melt in his arms. Fluttershy felt so loved when he kissed her. When their lips met, nothing else in the world mattered. She forgot about everything else, and only her and her prince existed. She felt almost at one with him when he held her. She had the most amazing prince a girl could ask for.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Coppermane and Fluttershy were slightly jolted by the voice nearby. They broke their kiss and looked to the side to see Applejack and the rest of the group standing next to them, all with smirks on their faces. Pinkie Pie was giggling to herself and Rainbow Dash had an eyebrow raised. The couple blushed profusely at being caught in the act, though it wasn't the first time their friends have caught them making out.

"Sorry ta interrupt your session there, but y'all 'bout ready ta head out? Ah've got a firepit back home that's callin' our names," Applejack said.

Coppermane and Fluttershy's faces lit up. They had almost forgotten about the small gathering Applejack was hosting at her house after their beach visit. They still had a whole night with their friends to look forward to.

Coppermane and Fluttershy shared one more peck before Coppermane released Fluttershy from his embrace. Fluttershy found her shorts, and put them on. She had brought her white tank-top along, but she decided to leave it off for now. She knew how much Coppermane liked her swimsuit, and decided that she could let him look for a little while longer. Sure enough, when she looked up from putting her shorts on, Coppermane was glancing at her pair again. Coppermane immediately darted his gaze away, blushing profusely at getting caught for the umpteenth time. Fluttershy just giggled. Of course, he was more than welcome to check her out. She liked it, as long as it was him. Besides, she loved it when he blushed. It was so adorable!

Sunset watched the couple get their things ready, and smirked at Fluttershy. Unbeknownst to the couple, Sunset had seen a little bit of them in their amorous spell. She could only smile. She knew Coppermane would love Fluttershy in that swimsuit.

 _Someone almost got lucky…_

Sunset giggled at her thoughts. Fluttershy was so lucky to have a guy like Coppermane. Those two really shared something special. It was clear to any outside observer how much they loved each other.

Sunset sighed. As happy as she was for Fluttershy, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of her best friend's amazing relationship.

If only Sunset could have something like that…

And with all their things packed, the gang all walked to their respective cars to head to Applejack's house. Fluttershy, of course, went with Coppermane instead of the girls, walking hand-in-hand with him to his car.

It had been an interesting day for the couple, but as crazy as it was, they wouldn't have wanted to do anything else. In the end, it was a great, and surprisingly healthy day for them. It would probably be a while before Coppermane and Fluttershy were both ready to take things to the next level in their relationship, but that was okay. Coppermane would wait however long it took. His princess was more than worth the wait. She was his most precious, and in time, Coppermane could show her how much he can truly love her. When the time came, they would know. But for now, he was happy to enjoy the ride; with the most perfect princess a guy could ask for.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry if things got a little steamy for some of your tastes, but Coppermane and Fluttershy have to explore their relationship, right? That's my logic. There's method to my madness. I promise. Anyways, I won't make you read any more, since this was a pretty long oneshot. All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think. Until next time… PEACE!**


End file.
